


Paint It Sweet

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles paints Derek with chocolate for Valentine's Day.  And then licks it off. </p><p>  <i>“Right, so,” Stiles says, dipping the brush into the chocolate and hovering over Derek’s chest.  They both watch as he makes the first stroke, painting a thick stripe right along the shallow hollow of Derek’s sternum.  Derek twitches beneath him but keeps his hands still, holding onto the headboard.</i></p><p>  <i>“Does it tickle?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Yes,” Derek answers, and his voice sounds slightly more breathless.</i></p><p>  <i>Stiles smirks.  “Good.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thatworldinverted for the quick beta!

The window slides open, emitting a blast of cool air, and then suddenly Derek is there, dark in the shadows.  Stiles looks up from where he’s curled up on his bed, string of his hoodie in between his teeth.  He spits it out and smiles at the looming figure, letting it widen to a grin when Derek shucks off his jacket and crawls up on the bed next to him.  The mattress creaks slightly but Stiles knows his dad’s asleep, otherwise Derek wouldn’t have braved the window.

“Hey,” Stiles says as Derek kisses him hastily, the soft-wet glide of Derek’s lips warm against his own.  Stiles pushes his book off of his lap and leans upward into Derek’s kiss, seeking to press their entire bodies together.  Derek pulls away and Stiles makes a frustrated little noise that is only slightly embarrassing to his ears.

“Hey,” Derek finally says in response, flopping over to his side and looking at Stiles’ open textbook quizzically.  “Studying on a Friday night?”

Stiles grimaces and shuts the book quickly, pushing it off the bed with a small thump.  “We can’t all be as cool as you are, with your brooding looks and leather jacket.  And apparently a hot date tonight because you were too busy to come over before eleven.  It’s not like I had anything better to do on Valentine’s Day.”  

Derek frowns slightly and pulls Stiles’ hand to his lips, drawing just the tip of a finger into his mouth.  The swirl of his tongue is smooth as he sucks around the digit.  “I thought you didn’t care about Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, well, I…” Stiles trails off, his face flushing from both the implication and the way Derek is lapping with his tongue.  “Just that I bought you something.”

“Oh?” Derek says, dragging his teeth lightly along Stiles’ knuckle before wrapping his lips around the whole finger.  It makes Stiles close his eyes as his dick throbs in his pants, wishing fervently that Derek was licking him there instead already.

Stiles finally gathers his wits about him and pulls his hand away, the air tingling around his finger as Derek’s spit begins to cool.  He twists around to pull a brown box out from under his bed, presenting it to Derek with a sheepish grin.

“Well, it’s kind of dumb, but it looked fun.”  

Derek quirks an eyebrow and pulls open the flaps of the box, laughing slightly as he takes out a small jar of chocolate body paint and a paintbrush.  “I’m surprised you didn’t go for the erotic dice game,” he deadpans, and Stiles punches him in the shoulder.  Derek doesn’t even budge and it makes Stiles pout just a little.

“You’re such a jerk.  Why do I even put up with you?” Stiles tries to put a little whine in his tone but he knows he isn’t all that convincing, especially when Derek rolls over and pins him beneath his large body. He looks down at him like he’s a cat with a canary between his paws and it makes Stiles squirm in his grasp and his cheeks flush red.

“Because I sex you up every night,” Derek says smugly, digging his hips forward.

“Well, there is that,” Stiles says with a mock-serious face before giggling madly as Derek’s fingers brush up against his sides.  “Oof, stop tickling, you big hairy oaf!”

“Or what?” Derek asks with a grin as he continues his relentless tormenting.  Stiles writhes beneath him, throwing a hand over his mouth to try and keep his shrieking down.  Tears are starting to form, sticking his lashes together, and when Derek finally stops Stiles looks up at him with a murderous glare.

“Or I won’t lick this chocolate off your dick.”

Derek pushes forward in answer, leaning down to cage Stiles in with two large hands on either side of his head.  His green eyes are dark, glinting, the shadows and moonlight kind to his angled face.  Stiles kind of thinks it’s unfair for anyone to be so beautiful, but then Derek’s hands are under his shirt and creeping down into his waistband and he loses his train of thought.

“Guess I better be good, then,” Derek says into Stiles’ collarbone, licking at the exposed skin at the vee of the t-shirt.  The stubble burns slightly, but that is (arguably) Stiles’ favorite part.  They rut against each other for a few minutes, their lips demanding, their hands exploring.  Everything is still new, so new, and Stiles could spend forever mapping out Derek’s muscles and veins and bones beneath his fingertips.

“Alright, off,” Stiles says with an ineffectual push against Derek’s chest.  He rolls off of Stiles obediently, stripping off his shirt in one smooth motion.  “Now that’s just ridiculous,” Stiles says, momentarily forgetting his haste to get Derek naked and sitting up to run his tongue along the flat of Derek’s stomach.  He licks into the trail of dark hair that leads downward, wetting it with his tongue, as Derek’s hands link behind his head and just rest there.  Stiles works the button through on Derek’s jeans and then slides the zipper down, his hands dipping inside and running over Derek’s boxers.  There is a wet spot near the top that makes Stiles smirk with pride and he wraps his hands over Derek’s dick, delighting in the way the larger man shudders at his touch.

Derek seems to be losing patience and tugs at Stiles, letting go and shoving his own jeans and boxers down around his knees.  His cock jumps as the fabric slides down, hard and angry and red, the tip glistening and shiny with precome.  Stiles kneels back and licks his lips, feeling his heart beat stuttering.  

“The rest, off now,” Stiles says, plucking up some confidence as he unscrews the cap of the jar of chocolate.  Derek says nothing but pulls his pants off the rest of the way, settling back on the bed.  Stiles stares for a minute before spouting, “Wait, I want to put a sheet under.  It can get a little messy.  Well, that's what I read in the reviews.  I haven't tried it yet, obviously.”

Derek lets the corner of his lip curve up in amusement and gets off the bed, watching Stiles smooth down a sheet and then letting him pull him back up and direct him into place.  “Could you... up, put your arms up?  Grab the headboard?”

The request makes Derek’s eyebrows raise– they’ve never done this before, where Stiles gives the orders– but he does as Stiles asks.  Stiles takes a deep breath, looking at Derek laid out on his bed for him.  The muscles of his arms look massive as he’s clutching the headboard, his mouth slightly parted, abs flexing as he just waits.  

“Right, so,” Stiles says, dipping the brush into the chocolate and hovering over Derek’s chest.  They both watch as he makes the first stroke, painting a thick stripe right along the shallow hollow of Derek’s sternum.  Derek twitches beneath him but keeps his hands still, holding onto the headboard.

“Does it tickle?”

“Yes,” Derek answers, and his voice sounds slightly more breathless.

Stiles smirks.  “Good.”  That makes Derek grumble, but it turns into a bit of a moan as Stiles slides the paintbrush in a sweep from the jut of Derek’s collarbone down to the peak of a soft pink nipple.  Stiles swirls over and around it, dipping back into the jar to get more chocolate before sliding across Derek’s chest to the other nipple.  Derek begins to buck upward with his hips, his dick hard against his stomach, his mouth curled into a beautiful frown.

Stiles admires his work for a moment, looking at Derek’s quivering body before painting down along his abdomen and in between the soft lines of Derek’s muscles.

“You really are beautiful, you know,” Stiles says quietly, and Derek closes his eyes like he doesn’t believe him.  Stiles lets the brush drift down lower, teasingly close to the head of Derek’s dick, enjoying the way Derek’s whole body strains forward.  He lowers his head down, licking with the point of his tongue along a peaked nipple, smearing the chocolate.  It makes Derek arch upward and tip his head back along the pillow, his body bowing into a soft arch.

“Can you… Stiles…” Derek has his eyes half open now, the lids heavy, his chest heaving as he draws in deep breaths.

“Can I what?” Stiles says, shifting over to lick at Derek’s other nipple.  The chocolate is creamy on his tongue, still wet, Derek’s sweat mingling with it to give it a slightly salty taste.  Stiles sits up and licks his lips, smiling sweetly as he dips the brush in the jar once more.  He pulls the brush along Derek’s open lips, watching as he licks at the bristles, his tongue shiny in the low light.  Stiles replaces it with his own lips, lets their tongues linger, the flavor passing between them.  He feels Derek pushing into him, smearing the chocolate into his clothes, but he doesn’t really mind.

Stiles pulls away and sets the brush down, moving to stand up next to the bed.  He takes his shirt off over his head, careful to keep it away from his hair, and then follows suit with his pants.  He stands a little self-conscious in the moonlight, naked and vulnerable.  But there’s something about the way Derek swallows thickly, the way he says Stiles on just the tip of his tongue, the way his voice is a little rough around the edges that has Stiles skittering back to the bed and kneeling over Derek’s legs.  He straddles him, sits down against his heels, feels gravity pulling his cock downward as he slides forward.  Their dicks brush and Derek groans quietly, the bed creaking as he grips harder along the headboard.

Stiles slips down slightly and then dips his fingers straight into the bowl.  He glides two fingers up along the length of Derek’s dick, thrilling at the way it makes his skin jump and the way Derek bites his lip to keep in a muffled moan.  He moves back downward, makes a circle with his thumb and index finger around the thick base and slides back up, the chocolate smearing with the tight stroke.  Stiles leans down and licks along the underside, tasting the heat mixed with the sweetness.  

Derek’s hands are suddenly in his hair, gripping him gently, and Stiles looks up to see Derek’s face slackened with pleasure.  It makes Stiles smile, makes his lips tingle, makes something in his stomach spool up like his slow-starting computer.  Stiles licks along the skin, pulling Derek all the way into his mouth and along the flat of his tongue.  The tang of precome is sharper when mixed with the chocolate but it tastes good, and Stiles laps sloppily at the leaking head as Derek moans beneath him.

“Your tongue, so good,” Derek is saying, and Stiles always feels proud when he’s reduced Derek to incomplete sentences.  He slides back down the length of Derek’s dick, feeling the head bump against the back of his throat, wrapping one hand on the part that he can’t quite fit in his mouth.  Stiles begins a slow rhythm, licking up with the point of his tongue and dipping into the slit on the upstrokes, and taking Derek in as far as he can on the way down.  They settle into a lazy bob and Derek’s mouth begins to loosen as Stiles’ tongue works.

“So good, so fucking good, love your tongue Stiles, want to fuck you, want to fuck your pretty little mouth.”  Stiles can tell Derek is holding back, his hips quivering, his hands tightening, the muscles in his stomach flexing and standing out with each ragged breath.

Stiles pulls off, a line of spit connecting them as he looks up at Derek’s open face.  He wipes his mouth briefly with the back of his hand, his lips red and swollen and smeared with chocolate.  “It’s okay, Derek.  Want you to do it.  Want you to fuck my mouth,” he says before sliding back down and swallowing, taking Derek’s cock in as far as he can.

Derek groans and closes his eyes, finally losing his battle with self-control and beginning to thrust upward into Stiles’ waiting mouth.  Stiles stills and closes his eyes, lets Derek fuck up into him, feeling the ache start to burn as he slackens his jaw further.

Derek’s swearing profusely now, his voice still quiet in the thick air, his hips slapping against the bed with each thrust as his whole body tightens.  “Fucking love your mouth, love your tongue, love you, Stiles,” Derek says in a rush before finally slowing down so he can spill in hot spurts into Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles swallows it down, stroking Derek gently as he pulses hard, the come thick and dribbling down his chin in a wet mess.  Its taste is stronger than the precome, the chocolate rich on his tongue, the flavors mixing together pleasantly.  When Derek’s finished Stiles pulls off gently and leans forward, kissing Derek on his hipbone.  He scoots upward along the bed, lets Derek pull him to his body even though he’s smearing chocolate everywhere.

“You said you love me,” Stiles says, his smile dopey against Derek’s sweaty shoulder.

Derek says nothing, breathes heavily beneath Stiles and holds him tight.  Stiles knows not to press Derek and runs his hands idly through the smears of drying chocolate that are adorning Derek’s chest and stomach.  Derek’s muscles twitch beneath his fingertips and he turns to look at Stiles intently before leaning forward for a tongue-filled kiss.  Derek’s fingers are soft and reverent at Stiles’ neck and cheek, and when he leans back he strokes along Stiles’ jaw with his thumb, tracing a pattern along the line of moles there.

“I’m all sticky,” Derek says, and Stiles has to laugh into his lips.

“How ‘bout a shower?”  Stiles plays with the hair along Derek’s chest, feeling his dick pulsing between his legs, untouched.

Derek smiles loosely, running his hand from Stiles’ shoulderblade to his ass and cupping him gently.  He pulls Stiles closer to his body, slotting his leg between the lean thighs, pushing solidly into his hard cock.

“The chocolate was a good idea.”

Stiles preens, humps forward slightly with his hips.  “See?  I have good ideas, sometimes.”

Derek kisses him languidly again, his hand reaching down to grasp Stiles’ dick as Stiles jumps against him.  “You do.  Come on.”  Derek strokes him once, twice, and Stiles closes his eyes as pleasure rolls up from his toes to the pit of his stomach.

“This is good, too.”

Derek laughs softly into Stiles’ shoulder before kissing him there briefly.  It’s not an _I love you_ , but it’s pretty damn close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
